


Valentine's strike

by Pandaabeer



Series: A series of fiascos [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, Accidental Dating, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaabeer/pseuds/Pandaabeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates Valentines Day. It was the bane of his existance. But he's home for the 'holiday' and has nothing to do since everyone he knows is busy. Except Derek, Derek is the only one alone as him.</p><p>Or</p><p>The five times Derek and Stiles date by accident and the one time one of them actually ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeepGoing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/gifts).



> This is for 23milestogo / KeepGoing for the Valentines Day Sterek Edition!
> 
> Sorry it's kind of rushed and there are sooo many scenes I wanted to add but didn't really have time for. The story ran away from me pretty quickly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Stiles hates Valentines but actually ends up going on the best non-dates of his life.

There are holidays Stiles loves.

Christmas, Thanksgiving, Halloween, Easter, Family day, even if it’s only celebrated in Canada, hell he even loves veterans day. What he doesn’t like is Valentines.

It’s not that he’s totally upset that he’s single. He’s been single for the past twenty-two Valentines Day’s of Februarys’’ past. He can deal with being alone. He can’t however deal with how fucking gaga everyone else gets over it.

Hallmark eat your heart out; his whole campus was red and pink. There were girls and guys from one frat sorority combo passing out invitations to some party or another all dressed like cupids. There were streamers and even his teachers were all in on it. Finding some sort of piece of lit or reading, or myth that had to do with the overly romanticized holiday. Stiles had enough. He was going on strike.

Luckily he would be able to escape during the full brunt of the holiday. He had plans to be in his childhood bed, eat any chocolate he could find that wasn’t packaged in some shiny red or pink wrapping. Jerk off for hours on end and sleep. Ignoring the world, until it’s sickeningly sick holiday was done with. Yea he was a bit of a Valentines Day Grinch so what?

The only good thing about the holiday usually were the mini Resse’s cups that somehow taste so much better than the regular ones. And this year that he thought he got to see his dad, because his college got really into the day and since it was on a Sunday cancelled Monday classes and because Stiles was a genius he had no classes on Fridays. It allowed him to travel home spend some time with his dad, and do nothing as far away from academia as possible. Except his dad was working all weekend and had a date. If even the ‘too busy and too widowed’ Sheriff could get a date Stiles was truly just unlucky, and probably more accurately undesirable.

It was currently Friday and while he was home he hadn’t contacted anyone of his friends yet. Sending off a quick text to pretty much everyone on his contact list he sat down on his computer and waited.

 

Isaac(1:12pm)  
  _Some of us have plans this weekend._

Stiles rolled his eyes. While he and the blond had gotten along better ever since he returned from France, their friendship was a unique one. Based around sarcasm and insults with a rather grudging affection. Isaac was like the dog you loved that always pissed on the floor.

Stiles quickly sent a reply telling Isaac he could shove his plans, and come get coffee with him. Beacon hills had finally gotten a Starbucks a year back, and while Stiles lived off the stuff when he was at school there was nothing better than the pastries at Dotty’s on fourth.

None of his other friends even bothered with replies, which told the brunette that they were truly busy. Isaac for all of his whining replied back with an affirmative and Stiles whooped in excitement. He was going to grow mold if he stayed inside any longer.

 

* * *

 

 **One** week a while ago Isaac and Stiles had spent every opened hour at Dotty’s taste tasting her new winter treats. It had been a bonding experience for the two of them, even if it had resulted in the most agonizing stomach aches each evening. Now though they knew the menu in and out and were lucky to call themselves the official taste tasters of Dotty’s. It didn’t hurt that it meant they got free everything whenever they showed up.

About half an hour into hanging out Isaac’s head turned quickly to the door. The wolf’s senses were some of the best that Stiles had seen. Since leaving beacon hills he had fortunately and sometimes unfortunately had the pleasure of meeting other supernatural creatures including more wolf packs. Since Isaac’s stint with Mr. Argent the young man had become a prime hunter, and could generally out sense any of the current pack. Including Scott ‘True Alpha’ McCall.

“What’s up lassie?” Isaac’s face dropped into a scowl and Stiles couldn’t help snickering. Sure in theory dog jokes weren’t funny, but in reality they were HILARIOUS.

“Derek’s outside.” Now Stiles didn’t really know how he felt about Derek. He would like to assume it was indifference, but it wasn’t. They were snarky to each other but it wasn’t like his relationship with Isaac. He worried about the former Alpha sure, and he didn’t actively hate him, but they didn’t really hang out. And there was no reason why except that they didn’t. Stiles thought they’d have to remedy that.

“Sourwolf, come in and sit down.” He knew that Derek could hear him, if Isaac could sense Derek’s presence then the other wolf could definitely hear them. Low and behold no sooner did the words leave Stiles mouth, did the front door of the shop open and in walked the dark haired beta.

Now it’s not to be confused that Stiles didn’t find the man attractive, you’d have to be completely senseless not to find some part of Derek Hale attractive. He was the epitome of really bad vampire love interests. His voice, body and face drew you in, minus the fact he was a werewolf. But for Stiles that was more a plus than anything.

 “Hale-O” He got a pair of eye rolls for his greeting but that didn’t stop him from smiling and waving his fingers at the new addition.

“Hey Isaac.” Derek greeted the blond, who gave a quiet salute. “I didn’t know you were back this weekend.” Most people didn’t to be honest, it wasn’t that Stiles wasn’t excited about being home, it was just that no one had really cared to ask. He took the longish drive every once and while sometimes telling everyone he’d be around and sometimes just for a quick visit.

“Miss me?” There was a time that saying something like that would get Stiles an irritated growl but now it just got him an almost affectionate eye roll.

“Like a heart attack.” It was then that Stiles noticed what the other was wearing. And really how had it taken him that long. He old psychiatrist would have a Freud field day with Stiles achingly apparent attraction to men in uniforms. He still remembers the pouting jealousy that came with knowing that Lydia had boned Parrish three ways to Sunday the second she turned eighteen. That had been fleeting jealousy since the generous supernatural had bestowed Stiles with the same a year later. Lydia and he still compared notes.

But Derek was something else. He knew that the man had gotten a job, they still kept in touch through other members of the pack, and Stiles may have stalked the man’s very barren tumblr but to see the man actually wearing the tight fitted black T-shirt and pants of the Beacon Hills Fire Department gave Stiles Feelings. Dirty FEELINGS with all capitals.

The way the pants hugged not only the man’s ass but also his thighs falling to hide most likely toned calves, held most of Stiles attention. The rest was taking up by the fact that whenever Derek shifted, either grabbing his wallet or adding honey to his coffee made his biceps bulge like he was seconds away from hulking out of the thin cotton. It made Stiles wonder did the man actually get more ripped while he was at college?

“What the hell?” A disgustingly red thing flew past his vision and landed in front of him. “What’s that?” Stiles had been so caught up in his day dreaming he’d pretty much blanked everything out. Now there was a vibrantly red muffin or cupcake (really they’re the same) in front of him. It was piled high with icing and covered in pink hearts.

“It was either that or carrot cake and I know how you feel about vegetables in pastries.” Stiles took a minute to glare at the offending red delicacy in front of him before sighing. “I also got you your latte. Hopefully more caffeine will stop you from trying to glare that cupcake into submission.”

“Don’t be rude." Stiles shot out instantly before making grabby hands at the large cup. "Besides classic red velvet is made with beets." He took a large bite of the cupcake. "Where’d Isaac go?”

“He left like three minutes ago. He said bye and everything.” The honey eyed man tried his hardest to hide his blush. He had been more than preoccupied a couple of minutes ago. His mind thoroughly engrossed in the merits of Derek’s uniform on Stiles’ bedroom floor.

“Oh well, sit down take a load off.” Stiles watched as the wolf’s eyes sifted back and forth seemingly warring with himself, which was not something new, before taking a seat.

“So I see you joined the force.” Being a small town, Beacon Hills fire department was really just an off shoot of the police force. The fire fighters were trained the same as the cops and vice versa, just in case. Meaning that Stile’s dad was at least partially Derek’s boss.

“Yea, it took a while to complete the mandatory classes but I passed the bar.” The smirk on the former alphas face told Stiles just how much the other man thought of the tests. Which was apparently very little.

“Well good for you, it’s a good look.” Damn good, if Stiles previous drooling as anything to go by. “What else is new?” They talked for a few more minutes about Derek and a little about Stiles before the fire fighter abruptly stood.

“I’m on shift, I was just on my lunch. It was nice seeing you again Stiles.” The man stilled a frown forming on his face before quickly leaving. “We should catch up some more. Are you free around dinner time tonight?”

“As long as you’re feeding me.”

“Of course I am. God, you’ve changed a lot but not about food.” There was a slight uptick at the corner of his mouth that turned to a full smile when the younger man replied.

“Never about food. I know you’re in a rush you look like you’re about to pee your pants. Go go,” he waved his hand. “Text me before you pick me up. The jeep is dead.” A quick nod was all the confirmation that Stiles received before Derek breezed out of the little shop.

 

* * *

 

 **Two** diners, three pubs, four restaurants, and even one coffee shop. They hadn’t picked anywhere fancy, well they didn’t really get to pick anywhere. As soon as the pair had driven downtown it was very obvious that there wasn’t a restaurant, diner, or dive bar that wasn’t full to the brim with couples.

“I have groceries?” Derek had said, car parked in the lot of yet another full capacity

“I can cook.” It was that which led them to Stiles wrist deep in a bowl of ground beef that had to have been made by the gods looking at how well marbled it was. “So what did you kill the cow yourself?”

“No Stiles. I much prefer to hunt animals that give a chase.” The younger male shivered at the wolfish grin directed his way.

“I knew you ate Thumper.” Derek only chuckled in response, he knew it would be enough for the younger male to jump to conclusions. “Gross.”

“What are you making anyway?” He couldn’t help but slid behind Stiles and peer over the man’s shoulder.

“Burgers?” So what if Derek relished in the squeak that came out of Stile’s when he suddenly spoke in his ear.

“You don’t sound too convinced?” When Derek had been in past relationships he had never had intimacy. There had always been sex, maybe even feelings in some of them. But even with his more recent and decidedly healthier relationships he never was comfortable with closeness. At least not as he was within his pack. The pack felt safe and nice to be around, even just the smell of one of them was enough for his wolf to want to roll over and play. Stiles was no exception.

“Just go over there and let me work.” The younger man was flushing all the way down past his neck and Derek gracefully stepped away from crowding him to take a seat at the table.

“Fine, I know you can talk and cook, tell me about school.” Derek listened for the remainder of the hour throwing in a few comments here and there, just listening and taking in all the adventures and anecdotes the young man was willing to share.

They had been close as far as the wolf was concerned. Stiles was unnervingly one of Derek’s closest friends, besides the rest of the pack and oddly enough Parrish. Who had been the one to suggest Derek be a fire fighter in the first place? That being said they didn’t have a chance to talk a lot. Derek didn’t really use phones, other than for quick ‘I’m here.’ ‘Ok’ ‘No’ texts he sent in replies only. And calling was definitely not on his list of things he liked to do.

So it was rare that they still had things to talk about, and Derek was only happy to listen

“Do you have movies?” Derek’s head popped up to look at Stiles, he hadn’t notice he’d been concentrating more on the movement of Stiles hands as he prepared the food rather than completely paying attention to what the younger man was saying. “This is almost done so we can watch and eat.”

“I have Netflix?”

“Oh good! You’re finally a real boy.” Derek rolled his eyes but helped bring the plates over into his living room. Since he moved out o the loft he had done some but not many improvements to his living space. He had furniture now, and it all matched (thank you Melissa and Lydia) and a huge tv.

And that’s how the two ended up watching scary movies for the rest of the night.

“We’ve lived through worse than this and you’re that scared?” Derek really shouldn’t have complained. He was enjoying the scared embrace Stiles had imposed on them. Even if the younger man’s heart rate was through the roof.

“Shu-Shut up sourwolf.” The return of the nickname made the wolf smile, not as much as when a scare scene played on screen causing Stiles to cuddle even closer.

“Don’t worry I’ll protect you.”

“You always do, don’t you?” A few more moments after another heart leaping, on Stiles part scene Derek asked if he wanted to watch something else and got a firm negative. Instead he decided to get comfortable, casually throwing an arm over the younger man and try and relax.

 

“Psst.”

“What.” Derek didn’t even bother opening his eyes he was tired and he felt like he was holding onto the warmest teddy bear in his life.

“Derek, I should be getting home it’s late.” Stiles voice at first shocked him, but then he slowly became more alert and couldn’t help but frown.

“No shh, just stay.” Derek whispered back, still in that hazy warmth that comes with deep sleep, his arms moving a little tighter to what he know realized was Stiles chest. A slight shudder ran through the wolf at the huff that escaped Stile’s mouth and landed on his bare neck.

“You’re such a cuddle wolf oh my god, who knew. Fine! I’ll stay but can we at least can we be horizontal.”

Derek once again huffed, but swiftly got off the couch throwing the human over his shoulder. Even in his half-awake state he grinned at the yelp from the younger man before marching deftly to his bed and plopping them both down to resume his cuddling. He was tactile and he didn’t get a lot of time with his pack, sue him. If no one bought that excuse hey, he was basically sleep walking.

“This is, this is nice too.” Derek was quickly falling back to sleep and could tell by the heart beats lulling him to sweet dreams that Stiles wouldn’t be far behind.

 

 

* * *

 

 **Three** bags dropped onto the bed smelling strongly of, deep fried and probably delicious. Stiles moaned noisily fully registering where he was and what was happening.

“Whazzit?” He blinked the sleep out of his eyes to be greeted with the sweaty vision that was Derek Hale straight after a morning run. It was almost as sweet as the smell coming from the bag that was unceremoniously dropped on the bed.

“I brought food, I’ll be right back.” The older man left the bedroom leaving Stiles to slowly awake.

Puling himself up to seated position he started to remove the contents of the bag. It was from Dotty’s where they had gone yesterday, and was also clear across town. He faintly heard the loft shower kick on as he pulled out a breakfast sandwich from one of the bags. There were napkins enough in the bag so Stiles made a little place mat for the food in the center of the king sized bed. There were eight croissant breakfast sandwiches, only the best things in existence. Three with egg and bacon and what looked like extra cheese that had Stiles drooling.

Pastries filled the other bag, fresh from what he could smell muffins and a few strudels, a strawberry and cheese danish that ended up directly in his mouth place mat be damned, and a blue berry scone which he knew to be the wolfs favourite. The water shut off from what had to be the quickest shower ever taken when Stiles finally got to the last bag that contained precious and glorious caffeine. Happy as he was he looked around the room and noticed the clock on the bedside table read one in the afternoon. He had slept forever. No wonder he was so hungry.

Luckily for Stiles he had already annihilated the danish he was eating before Derek returned. The wolf wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, hair still wet and pulled back and a white undershirt which stuck to his still moist body. Stiles would have choked. The man was a walking wet dream. If Stiles hadn’t learned at the early age of sixteen to control all of his unsavory motor functions. Read: burping, farting, unexpected boners to save werewolf sensibilities.

 “So breakfast?”

“In bed too? What a gentlemen.” Stiles laughed only to stop when a breakfast sandwich was shoved in his mouth. Taking a large bite he didn’t complain. Sleeping in, waking up to breakfast and pseudo cuddling. Yea he didn’t have the right to complain.

“I can drop you off when I’m on my way to work.”

“Early graveyard, I don’t envy you dude, not even a little bit.” Stiles smiled as Derek sent him one of his patent looks. This one was ‘don’t call me dude’ it made the wolf’s nose scrunch up in a way that was so stupid it was cute. “That’s fine though, I have some homework I should probably do while I’m slacking off all weekend.”

The sun shone through the windows casting a soft midday light in the cool February afternoon and Stiles felt calm and happy eating a delicious breakfast in a comfy bed with one of his most trusted friends. His weekend wasn’t sucking so much anymore.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More not-dates

 

 

 **Four** o’clock in the morning is when they arrive at Ihop. Well it’s when Derek showed up. Stiles had apparently been waiting for him, after the very rushed decision that they should eat more breakfast food.

He had a long long day at work. There were more almost kitchen fires today than he’d ever had to deal with since joining the force. Apparently a lot of culinary challenged people had decided to bake for Valentine ’s Day. They also decided to smoke up entire county blocks which kept him in almost full heavy and hot turnout gear for the past seven hours. Derek had been expecting to just head home and wollow in his own filth until he passed out lucky for his day off but as he checked his texts during his short breaks he made new plans.

It had started with a simple what’s up from the younger man that had Derek replying faster than he thought his fingers even knew how. It proceeded to Derek telling Stiles about his pretty shitty day. It ended with Stiles offering to buy Derek breakfast when he got off work to return the favor from this morning.

Which is why he was now at iHop at the most ridiculous hour thinking about how much bacon and coffee he could really consume if he planned at all to sleep later.

“Hey!” The voice called Derek’s attention and he looked up from where he was staring at the floor to find the only lively soul in the restaurant. Sure there were other patrons who were looking actually a little annoyed at the loud call (it was 4 in the morning after all) but they all looked about as alive as Derek felt. Which was not at all.

Derek slowly walked over to the younger boy. Even in the hustle and bustle of smells that was the breakfast franchise Derek could pick out every single nuance of Stiles’ scent. Including the contentment floating off of him right now.

“Hey, pull up a chair. The waitress has been slow tonight but she should be around here somewhere.” Derek could only grunt in response he was very much not in a talkative mood. “Long day, I know hopefully we can get you some sustenance soon. Oh! There she is.”

“What can I get for you love?” The waitress that came over had to be in her early twenties twenty-seven or twenty-eight tops. She was pretty in a way that would have had Derek swooning if he had still been his sixteen year old self. She was confidence and smiles, nice body and tidy appearance even though she worked the night shift solely with greasy and messy food.

“Coffee, and all the bacon.”

“So a large?” She looked at him in question with a small smile and he briskly nodded. Large was good. “Coffee, and a plate of bacon.”

“Not just a plate, he said all of the bacon.”

“I can tell that he needs his protein, must be a lot to keep up all that muscle huh?” The woman barely acknowledged Stiles which made Derek frown. “I’ll make that double bacon.” She gave a smile as she walked away.

“You had to come in uniform didn’t you?” Derek blinked as Stiles frowned at him. He still wasn’t quite awake enough for talking at the moment. Preferring to just listen especially after all of the talking he had to do today. But he felt like he probably should defend himself from the accusing tone.

“I came right from work, idiot.” The expressive roll of the eyes told Derek exactly how Stiles felt about being called an idiot.

“And you don’t have a change of clothes. Dumb.” The waitress chose that moment to come back, holding a steaming cup of coffee for Derek, and a not as hot refill for what was Stiles very empty cup.

“Anything else?”

“No”/”Not right now thank you” The two answered at the same time. For once Derek being the one with more words.

“I don’t like her, I want a new one.” Derek took a large drink of his black coffee, before reaching for the milk and sugar. He drank coffee black if he had to, but he preferred his coffee Beyoncé coloured and sweet as sin. He slowly took another sip after adding the appropriate amounts of his little vices. Much better.

“I’m pretty sure she’s the only one working tonight, don’t be a dick.” Derek responded after taking a quick look around the restaurant. There were no other workers to be seen.

“Maybe if she stopped flirting with you.” Stiles had grumbled, even Derek had to strain to hear the quiet words.

“I’m pretty sure she’s not”

“She is! What if we were on a date? I mean come on that’s rude.” Derek was then glad that Stiles was human, his heart had definitely skipped a beat just then.

“We’re obviously not on a date.” He replied to avoid acknowledging his spur of the moment feelings.

“Well no! But how would she know that? I could totally be on a date with a hot guy like you. I’m a hot guy too.” The pout of the younger man’s mouth reminded Derek of years ago when he had first met Stiles, shaved head and all.

“Yes you are Stiles. But you also have three textbooks and a laptop at the table. Which makes me wonder why?”

“Midterms just finished and I have an essay due this week. I really want to be ahead for the semester. After the great turkey fiasco of last year I’ve decided to always be prepared and three weeks ahead of school so if any dangerous accidents happen again I’m prepared for the amount of school I’ll have to miss to save everyone. Per usual.”

“We don’t talk about the Turkey Fiasco.” The thought alone made Derek cringe. Stiles just shrugged it off.

“Whatever you asked. Drink your coffee.” So he did. And Stiles drank his, they sat there talking while Stiles poured over his notes and Derek felt content and happy and a lot damn better than he had when he left work.

“Come on let’s go.” Stiles had been starting to droop and Derek was not far behind. His bed was sounding really good right now. He helped the sleepy boy put his things away before paying the bill.

“Thank you have a good night. I don’t know if this is forward but here’s my number.” The waitress approached Derek even though he was pretty much carrying Stiles by the way the boy was leaning on him.

“Uhh, thanks but I’m good. Thanks for serving us, I’m going to get him to bed he gets cranky without his beauty sleep. Don’t you?” Stiles who was barely functioning grumbled something moving his backpack further onto his back. Derek just adjusted his hold on the boy and gave the younger male a kiss on his head. It was worth it for the shocked look that waitress gave him.

“Did you just?” It seemed that Stiles wasn’t quite as asleep as Derek had thought, and the younger male was definitely more awake now.

“Shh, honey let’s go.” Derek would probably get shit for it later from Stiles but he didn’t care, the younger man was quietly smiling as they left the iHop.

 

* * *

 

“ **Five** pm don’t be late. Bring wolfsbane whiskey, you’re eating pants and your smartphone. We’re going to out romance the shit out of everyone else on Instagram. This is what you sent me and expected me to just what?”

“Show up? And you did? Even though you’re kind of late, and those pants are not at all for eating. Hell they’re barely for walking.” Stiles had opened the door to a very stormy and out of breath Derek Hale. The werewolf dressed in a navy button up and tighter than tight black jeans.  Stiles thought he must have done the buttons up in a haste because the shirt was slightly wrinkled and the top few were undone and the ones he did manage to work through were of by one hole.

“I woke up literally twenty minutes ago to this text. I was worried I was going to be late.”

“You slept all day didn’t you?

“Yea, I kinda worked all evening then someone dragged me to iHop at butt O’clock in the morning for bacon and coffee. Now will you let me in?” Stiles stuck his hand in the way of where Derek was trying to force his way in.

“Did you bring whiskey?”

“No I brought wolfsbane wine and a bottle of white for you.” Stiles nodded and moved out of the way. That was acceptable.”

“Aww that will go perfect with the flowers you got me!” Stiles watched as Derek frowned before grabbing the two bottles from the wolf’s hands.

“I didn’t get you flowers.” The wolf grumbled plucking off his shoes. Regular black boots that didn’t match his current outfit.

“No but insta thinks you did.”

“What the hell is Insta?

“Instagram god you’re a caveman. Come on get in the kitchen I’m almost done dinner.” The thing about Stiles was he was a great cook. Sure he didn’t do it often, he didn’t really like people to know. He cooked once for the pack but they hadn’t figured it was him but Isaac still praised his mashed potatoes to this day.

“You cooked. Are those candles? Really Stiles?” Sure there were candles gracing the table, around the centre piece of beautiful flowers, no roses. Stiles maybe going for this whole romantic best Valentine’s Day shit for fun but he still hated everything about it. Including smelly roses.

“We’re out romancing the shit out of our friends okay. Romantic dinner, candle light, flowers and copious amounts of alcohol.” The wiggle of his eyebrows made the other man snort in a way that Stiles was hoping for.

“I know what instagram is I’m joking. Which is why I dressed up. So let’s get this show on the road.” Stiles rolled his eyes but smiled regardless. Ever since Derek and him had stopped actively hating each other and started mutually hating other things they had come to a really nice relationship.

“Okok! Yell if you smell burning, I’m going to change.” The younger man ran up the stairs with glee. He was more than happy that Derek was going along with his ridiculous plan. And it was ridiculous but he was already fed up and kind of envious of all the cute shit popping up on his Instagram so there was only one way he dealt with it. Showing everyone up. Since he knew that the wolf had the day off it was only a great opportunity to do so. It also didn’t hurt that Derek was hot like burning would make his friends at college jealous and was really fun to hang out with. Which he discovered over the past few days.

“So how should we start?” Derek asked when Stiles finally came back downstairs. Stiles had changed into his only nice shirt which was a dark burgundy button up, but he hadn’t bothered to change his pants. He had said eating pants god damn it, and he was going to eat.

“Let’s set up the plates and take a picture of the table. Then we can take a selfie, or usie what is it called if there is more than two people in it?” Derek just shrugged used to Stiles rambling by now and helped set the table.

“Huh, this looks really good.” Stiles quickly slapped Derek’s hand which was on it’s way to grabbing food from the plate. He had slaved on the food and the presentation sure he wanted Derek to eventually enjoy it but now was not that time.

“Picture first then you can eat.” Stiles had cooked up what could be only called a feast. Spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread, salad and even a starting soup. Derek could barely smell the traces of sugar; he would bet money there was dessert somewhere.

 

Somehow they had ended up drunk. Somewhere between eating soup, Instagram photos, Mulan and eating desert off one anothers’ bodies. They had gotten drunk. Stiles had never seen Derek as cuddle and cute, Derek had never seen the younger man so seductive. They had ended up in bed together, and not the same way as the night before. Apparently there was something about whipped cream strawberries and Stiles scent; if Derek’s drunk words can be believed that turned the man ravenous. Not that Stiles was complaining.

Well actually he was complaining. He remembered everything of the night before, the great company, the exquisite orgasms and the adorable cuddling. And he still woke up in bed alone, no notes, no texts no Derek. And he hadn’t really felt too bitter about it at first. They were drunk, and it was great he could live with it.

Except he kind of couldn’t. Maybe one day in the future when he wasn’t remembering the feel of Derek’s skin or the tender way the man held him afterwards. But today was not that day, and Stiles needed to get out.

On autopilot he packed his things cleaned the house an got in his jeep to drive back to school. Away from Beacon Hills and away from Derek Hale.

* * *

**One** text from Scott was all it took for Stiles to fume into a rage. It was one thing when Isaac had texted him asking where the fuck he was the Monday after. But it had been a full week since anyone of his friends besides the curly haired blond has even contacted him. Though the only thing Isaac had been texting him was variations of calling Stiles an idiot. The worst part of the text was all it said was ‘Don’t be mad.”

Don’t be mad, what the hell was that supposed to mean. Was he talking about the fact that he hadn’t heard from his supposed best friend in almost two weeks, or was the Alpha apologizing for something he hadn’t done yet.

He was seconds away from calling the man when there was a distinct click of his dorm room being unlocked. He scurried from where he was in the kitchen to grab his trusty bat. He hadn’t had any problems since moving in here, but he was always prepared with some mountain ash and a trust metal bat, they’ve saved him before.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Stiles dropped the bat with a clang when he saw none other then Derek Hale inside of his door. Holding a large white bag and what looked suspiciously like keys to his dorm. That’s what Scott meant.

“Uhm, it has come to my attention that it was probably a dick move to leave without waking you.”

“Oh really and who told you that?” Stiles had been pissed, he had even been on the road to acceptance, but this was something like hope.

“Uhh Parrish. When I went into work, that's where I went by the way, I uhh got yelled at pretty firmly when he asked why I was late and where I was. I umm...” Stiles was not used to Derek being flustered to silence. Sure the guy didn’t talk much but never for lack of things to say. “I want to apologize because, this weekend has been the best weekend I’ve had possibly since I was sixteen. I really enjoy your company, and Parrish also informed me that we’ve been dating all weekend and I hadn’t noticed but.. I’m more than certain I’d like to continue to date you if that’s okay? Because I’m pretty sure I’ve been something like in love with you for the past three years.” Derek let out a long sigh and smiled shyly and Stiles was pretty much shocked to silence.

Love, Derek was in love with him and thinking on everything over the past years. Even through Stiles shitty relationships and even the good ones, Derek had always been there, been important and…

“I’m pretty sure I’ve loved you since Mexico. The first time.” Derek’s shy smile turned into a large one and then Stiles was wrapped up into a hug that melted him to the core. “Okay but what’s in the bag?”

“I asked Scott, what you liked and I was told anything chocolate and peanut butter that wasn’t in a red bag, and tiny things. So…”

“You paid full price for chocolate the week after valentines. Are those mini Reese? God damn you are a romantic Derek Hale.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are definitely a few missing scenes that I couldn't finish in time. Like the drunk lady and the tramp reenactment that leads to them sleeping together. Or Derek's friendship with Parrish. So maybe if there is a want for that I can write it? Tell me what you think!


End file.
